One and the Same
by disneyqueen
Summary: After the future Chris died, Piper can barely stand looking at the new infant. Reminded to much fo the son she had come to know and love, she asks for help to see her little boy again. Are Chris and her new son the same or two differant people?


**Here's a one-short focussing on the Piper and Chris relationship after Season Six ends. I own NOTHING ecept the plot. I never liked how Piper showed no emotion when the Chris she had come to know and love died. I know that he was reborn, but he won't be the same person as the Chris we all know and love. So that's how the one-short came a bought. I hope you enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child cooed happily contact in his mother's arms. Wrapped in a white blanket, he snuggled against her chest. Large emerald eyes stared up at the young brunette women with a cheerful smile. Only a simple smile and her heart began to beat faster. He was only a few months old and the child felt like a stranger to her. Another child given to her when her other son was taken from her. Placing him back down in the crib, she looked out at the window and sighed. Rain pounded against the glass like the million tears she could never shed. She was the oldest, the strongest one, holding it all together to keep the family whole.

Again and again she told herself it had been a dream and that he was still alive somehow. Everyone kept telling her that he had simply been reborn and that he was alive and would be a special person. Tears prickled against her eyes, but she sucked them down as she stared at her hands. She felt his warmth against her palms while invisible blood soaked through, staining her hands with each touch. Each time she held the child, another piece of her heart was chipped away. A betrayal to her little peanut, to the young man she had come to know and love. Closing her eyes, she saw him standing before her. His every feature sketched into her memory as his voice filled her eyes. That same neurotic future consequences speech that she had detested so much were the only words she wanted to hear again.

"Piper, honey, are you okay?" Leo asked from behind her.

The brunette took a deep breath and turned to her husband with her first born son wrapped in his arms. Her golden angel, that her little peanut had come to save from turning evil by coming to the past, risking his own existence. The first born prophesized to have a great density, leaving his little brother in the dust. Didn't one realize what power and how special her second son was? A son who risked everything to save his older brother. Taking a deep breath, a stiff smile formed at the corners of her lips as she walked over to her husband.

"I'm fine, Leo. Don't worry just…raising these two takes a lot out of me," she said feigning a yawn.

The elder sighed and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders with a squeeze. Leading her out of the bedroom, he said, "Piper, are you sure you're all right?

"Why does everyone need to me that?" Piper said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wyatt shifted against his father, but did not stir as Leo stared at his wife. She was known for her short temper, but over the last few months it had gone off at every little thing. Leo had discussed this with the sisters, but neither of them knew what to do; their own lives getting in the way…away from the pain of their second nephew's death. Piper glanced over at her husband and turned away quickly. Those emerald eyes that Leo shared with his son had broken through her tough exterior. Pushing away from him, she walked into their bedroom and shut the door without a word. She heard Leo call out her name through the door, but didn't respond. Crawling under the sheets, she shut her eyes and fell into a restless dream.

Blood and more blood surrounded her staining the attic floor. A young brunette man of twenty three lay on the wooden floorboards; his face etched in agony; his breathing short and shallow as his chest tightened with each inhale. Brown bangs were glued to his forehead as he called out from his mother.

Piper ran to him and knelt beside him. "I'm here, I'm here Chris. Please don't leave me. You can't go," she kept muttering.

As she laid her hands on his arm, but hands slipped right through. A light flickered around her son before he vanished leaving her alone. Through the blood and the darkness his voice surrounded her calling out her name. She tried to call for him, but her voice seemed stuck in her throat. His voice soon faded away replaced by laughter. Cold, heartless laughter of his murder, who had tried to take both children away from her. Shaking her head, she cried out Chris's name through the darkness.

Gasping for air, she sat up in bed; sweat dripping down his forehead. Darkness surrounded her just like her nightmare. Her eyes shift over to the right, but the bed is empty. It seems like a million years ago that she and Leo shared the bed as any normal husband and wife. After a moment, she closed her eyes and brushed her hair away from her face. How had everything gone so wrong? In one simple act seemed to change her world again. Taking a deep breath, she slid out of bed and walked out of her bedroom. Empty…the whole manor just seemed empty and still even as her sisters and sons slept peacefully.

Both of them seemed to be living their life just the same as before while her heart had been ripped out. Turning on her heel, she walked up to the attic and paused. Even in the dark, she felt his presence in the room; his voice echoing around the familiar area. After a moment, she turned on the light blocking out the darkness if only for a moment. On the table, the Book of Shadows lay untouched as she moved over and sat down; the potion almost complete. Silver glinted under the bright lights as Piper moved over and knelt down beside the table. Looking over at the ancient, yellow, faded pages as she flipped through it to find the spell, she sighed. This just had to work…it just had just one…just another moment more with him. With her young special son the blood of her blood. Taking the knife, she began to recite the spell as she pricked her finger; her blood dripped into the pot.

**Blood to blood, I summon thee**

**Blood to blood return to me **

She paused and waited. Everything remained still, lifeless as she listened for any signs. A single tear rolled down her face as more silence circled around her.

"Mom…"

Piper's head snapped up as she wiped away her tears. Hope rose in her heart as she called out to her son. "Chris…?

"I'm afraid not my darling," Penny Halliwell, Grams, said as her spirit formed in front her granddaughter.

Piper frowned and sighed deeply as more tears fought to escape. Grams gave a wary smile and asked, "How are you, Piper?"

"I didn't call for you, Grams," the eldest sister said.

Grams bowed her head silently and walked over to the young brunette. "I know, but the they thought you needed someone here to"

"To get my hopes up?" Piper asked pushing herself away from the table.

Grams shook her head. "No…to remind you that Chris is still with you. He's that little boy down there who you seem to hate"

"Whoa, what is this some mission that everyone is uninvolved with? And you are always telling us how men are useless and then you come here and tell me how to treat my own son when my other son was taken from me only-"

"Chris and your son are the same person-"

"Only by name."

"They may be different in personality, but they are still the same…weather you want to believe it our not. They are still your son."

"No…my little boy was murdered by magic trying to protect his family. A mother should protect her children...not the other way around. Grams…he…he…even Pure…" Piper swayed and collapsed onto the floor as tears rolled down her face. No one understood…it wasn't just that Chris had died. Death was a part of their daily lives no matter how hard she wished it wasn't. It was that a love that ran deeper than words could describe. Even as the infant had been placed in her arms in the hospital another part of her died along with her future son.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "How is he?"

Grams looked away for a moment and sighed. Piper stared at her grandmother and fought to keep her voice under control. "Grams…how is Chris?"

A few tears rolled down the older women's cheeks as she turned back to her granddaughter. "Honey…I…I don't know. He…he isn't with us up there."

"What…what do you mean? He's still a person."

"But he was from a different time line Piper and he…he went back there to his own future with the ones he loved."

"So…he changed the future and was able to enjoy it?" Piper asked, hope rising in her voice.

Once more Grams looked away and shook her head. "No…he went to his own time line…died, but he was reunited with his loved ones"

"He…he still died. No…no he was meant to enjoy the future he helped create"

"Piper," Grams knelt down beside the younger women wrapping her arm around Piper's shoulders. Stroking her hair, Grams said, "He was given a choice of returning to live in his time or going up there. Chris choose to dye, Piper."

"Why…why would he do that?"

"He wanted to be with his mother…to be with you, Piper. Even though you and his mother were different he still loved you, both versions, more than life itself. It wasn't a choice for him. After everything he had been through…he wanted to be together with you. It didn't matter to him which version you where. You and his mother were one in the same and he knew that. Just as Chris and your new son are the same. You can't ignore it forever…it isn't fair…"

Piper felt her grandmother's arms fading away from her…leaving her alone. More silence lingered around the room as she sat on the wooden floor. Chris had chosen death to be with her and now she was neglecting his other half. The half that would have the great future the older Chris had insured. A cry broke through her thoughts as she jumped up to check on her son. Wyatt slept peacefully in his bed without waking. Quietly, she walked inside and picked up her youngest son.

Muttering soothing words into his ear, she kept replaying the conversation with her grandmother. Chris had seen his mother and her as the same and he loved her just the same. As the child calmed down, she stared down at him. The small infant within her arms with those emerald eyes that shone such innocence and love…the same love she had come to return. His tiny fingers curling around her fingers with a firm grip. Staring out the window at the rain, she felt both her sons wrap their arms around her with love.

"I love you so much, Mom," Chris had said…his last words to her on this earth and in this time.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I love you too, Chris."

His name hung in the air around her as she stared at the reflection in the window. Her words Maybe Chris and her son were one in the same, both special in their own ways. Despite their different life styles, they were the same. They were the ones that she loved more than the world and both were hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it might be overdramatic, but it just come to me. so Yeah. I hope you enjoyed this One-Short. Please review with as much DETAIL as Possible Thanks.**


End file.
